hvetshranfandomcom-20200222-history
Hvetshran Wiki:Projects
These are the projects that still need to be created, worked on, checked or that have some small issues that need to be fixed. This Projects page is to be forever in the W.I.P. category, as this Wiki will hopefully be forever expanded. Continuous tasks | width="33%" valign="top" | * adding categories to pages * correcting English * translating to other languages * expanding stubs | width="34%" valign="top" | * internally linking pages * marking < 300 bytes as stub * reverting spam/vandalism * adding example sentences | width="33%" valign="top" | * interwiki linking * * * To be created Ideas || pending | width="25%" valign="top" | * clans * hvetshranologists * individuals | width="25%" valign="top" | * eating habits * religion * Zrrv members | width="25%" valign="top" | * clan leaders * eight * nine | width="25%" valign="top" | * ten * eleven * twelve Ideas || approved | width="25%" valign="top" | * Lingwæ * Hvetshran/vampire * Trugac | width="25%" valign="top" | * Nurra * Doiqæs * Mark J. Holly | width="25%" valign="top" | * Tåmmuh * Nikyo * Stygian Triangle clans | width="25%" valign="top" | * Czech clan * Lee Samhyuk * Logbook Red links Also, a list of all links to non-existent pages can be found at . These are red links that exist on already written pages. Some red links however just do not need to be created. Pages to be expanded In the first place, try to expand Stubs, pages of only a few sentence which can be found in Category:Article stubs. Add headers of sections that seem necessary. For the rest, all the W.I.P. pages that do not fall under any other category on the Projects page, fall under the category "To be expanded". | width="25%" valign="top" | 　HVETSHRAN * Apqül * Beta * Bylun * Disqer * Dragan * Khora * Kliyo * Lunula * Nah Ren * Næhkrü * Røtyek * Shüzern * Sreuhi * Tamnun * Treh * Vetis * Zagan * Lutto * Veneyd | width="25%" valign="top" | 　　CLANS * Black Forest * Clan * Habitat * Hvetshran in Japan * The Stygian Triangle * Blaux * Ceŋkø * Grlyt * Kashe * Lyøtk * Sthn * Treh (clan) * Tßradj * Zrrv | width="25%" valign="top" | 　HUMAN-RELATED * Charles Sadler * Edward Cardwell * Hvetshranistoria * Hvetshranology * Hvetshranologist * Hvetshran Linguistics Explained * Hvetshrenulogy * Khujmül * Pronunciation * Evolution * Transcription * Numeral system | width="25%" valign="top" | 　MISCELLANEOUS * Hvetshran * Marriage * Hvetshrenu * Syntax * Grammar * Subordinate clause * Illness * Development * Schooling * Bigamy * Names * Solitary Hvetshran * Urban Hvetshran * Seasons * Hybrid * Anatomy On Hold When pages (temporary) can't be worked on because another page needs to be finished, or because someone else needs to provide information first. Pages of role-players that are unfinished but not under this header, might be taken over by the wiki's contributors. Final stage The creator of a page might want to put his or her article here if he has finished writing the content. Completely regarding a page as finished is dangerous: spelling mistakes, a lack of visual material or close to no internal link might bring down the encyclopedical value of the article. Without image Pages that lack an image where one would be really nice, or where one feels appropriate, should be placed in this list. They may already be put under one of the above categories. | width="33%" valign="top" | * Khora * Treh | width="34%" valign="top" | * Category:Portals * one | width="33%" valign="top" | * two * three Other The following pages require a beta-read, a spell-check or just a final verification before being regarded as finished. This doesn't mean that pages are done when they are off the list; they just are of the minimum required quality. Checklist When pages are no longer on this page, it means that they fulfill all of the following conditions: * 2,000+ bytes of content. * Grammar nazi-worthy. * Consisting of an introduction and 2+ headers. * Categorized in at least 1 category. * Linked to at least 3 other pages. * Translated to at least 1 other language (1+ sentence). Category:WIP Category:Wiki